This invention relates to improvements in strip formed coupling elements having particular advantage for use in coupling and bonding parts which are fabricated of unlike materials.
For example, industries which fabricate products requiring the placement therein of glass or like inserts in frame structures have for many years been plagued with the problems of achieving a simple, inexpensive, initially clean and effective bond and seal between the inserts and their frames. This problem has been particularly pronounced in the automotive industry. Not only have the installations of windshields been less than satisfactory from the standpoint of cost and procedure but the seal provided about the windshield is quite often inadequate, resulting in frequent need for their replacement. The reasons for the difficulties encountered have been of various nature. In many cases the sealant has been difficult to handle and control. This has created flow conditions wherein there has been contamination and damage to surfaces which should not have been contacted by the sealant. The consequences have included non-uniform bonding and considerable expense and time loss in removal of sealant from unwanted areas. In other cases the nature and character of the coupling means has required external pressure to be applied in order to attach a windshield, resulting many times in fracture of the windshield as well as non-uniform coupling conditions. Also, in some cases the procedures require precise positioning of the sealant, incomplete protection is provided for the seal, and extra time and material application may be required after the basic application of the sealant to insure the seal.
With the prevalence of such problems as noted above, there has been proposed a strip-type coupling member for use in bonding a window to a vehicle body. The teaching presented in this respect was the provision of a strip of chloroprene material which would be heat curable to a resilient state by a lengthwise included conductor. See British Pat. No. 1,143,951 in this respect. The strip element contemplated by this patent is quite sticky on its surface and depends for an eventual resiliency on heat curing. Moreover, the nature of the element proposed is such that an application of a part thereto requires an application of pressure to the part, by hammering or other suitable means. This teaching in the prior art has pertinence, as far as being directed to a solution to the above mentioned problems. However, it has not sufficed as a practical answer. The coupling strip proposed neither enables nor provides an original resiliency and does not provide sufficient controls to enable a full and positive seal or adaptability in use and application, so essential to a proper solution of the pertaining problem.